Shirou Kotomine
|-|Human Disguise= |-|Servant Form= Summary Shirou Kotomine is the Master of Assassin of Red in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha and the Ruler-class Servant of the Einzbern Master‎‎ in the Third Holy Grail War. He later contracts with Caster of Red, Archer of Red, Lancer of Red, Rider of Red, and Caster of Black. Shirou's True Name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, the teenage leader of the Shimabara Rebellion. Born in the Edo period, he was a boy of miracles who could nearly be called a saint. However, how exactly he was discovered; a good half of his lifetime is wrapped in mystery. He, who concentrated on his studies since childhood, began to perform many miracles at the frontier for a time. Having healed wounds and walked on water, he eventually began to be enthusiastically worshiped as a son of God by the peasants that believed in a prohibited religion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, at least High 7-A with Twin Arms - Big Crunch Name: Shirou Kotomine, real name Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: Seventeen at the time of his death, has spent more than half a century incarnated and has been active since World War II Classification: Member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, Ruler-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use any sort of Magecraft, Energy Blasts and Gravity Manipulation with Twin Arm Big Crutch, Precognition and Clairvoyance, Resistance to Magic such as Mind Manipulation, Petrification, and Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can affect Spiritual Beings, Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Can discern the true name and abilities of anyone he encounters, Expert Swordsman, Can baptize evil spirits on the conceptual level with the Baptism Rite, Expert in the use of the Church's Armaments and Rites, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can absorb souls to replenish their mana), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Traded blows with and damaged Berserker of Black), at least Large Mountain level with Twin Arms - Big Crunch (As an A+ rank Anti Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Balmung) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants. However, his speed is considered "abnormal" even amongst Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class+ (Clashed with Berserker of Black) Durability: At least City level+ Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has a supply of mana Range: Extended melee range with his sword. At least several dozen meters with magecraft Standard Equipment: A large number of Black Keys, his sword, Miike Tenta Mitsuyo, His Noble Phantasms: Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand Xanadu Matrix Intelligence: Despite his status as a Saint, Shirou is an extremely skilled manipulator and schemer, orchestrating the events of the Great Holy Grail War to his benefit with nearly every stage of his plan going off without a hitch for much of it. He seduced Semiramis, received the Command Seals of every Servant in the Red Faction, and was also able to discern Kirei's abnormality since the day he was born and avoided him appropriately. In combat he is not only an extremely skilled swordsman and Black Key user, clashing with Berserker in close combat, but he is also absurdly talented in magecraft due to his Noble Phantasms, which allow him to utilize practically every form of magecraft with ease. He is capable of generating meteor-like prana blasts as well as powerful singularities as strong as most Noble Phantasms. In addition, his time in the Assembly has given him valuable experience in the use of the Church's Sacraments, allowing him to bypass Ruler's normally impeccable Magic Resistance. Weaknesses: Twin Arm - Big Crunch can only be used with connection to powerful leylines or the Greater Grail, and thus requires extensive prep. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms ShirouKNP.jpg|Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater Left_Hand_Xanadu_Matrix_&_Right_Hand_Evil_Eater_anime.gif|Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater as seen in the Apocrypha anime BigCrunchAnime.gif|Twin Arms - Big Crunch used in the Apocrypha anime against Joan of Arc's La Pucelle Twin_Arm_-_Big_Crunch_FGO.gif|Twin Arms - Big Crunch in Fate/Grand Order Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing and Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation: Having inspired hope in the followers who accompanied him on his hardships, Shirou's arms are Noble Phantasms by themselves. They possess passive abilities similar to Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) and when combined can be used to increase the power of the Baptism Sacrament and thus allow it to affect Servants. They also permit him to use practically any form of magecraft with their Almighty Key and even allows him to manipulate the Greater Grail. The Left Hand reinforces and strengthens his body while also providing eternal youth, allowing him to remain in his prime despite having been incarnated for a half century. The Right Hand further improves his ability to see into the future in addition to further increase his abilities. * Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Zero-Order Convergence: A technique utilized by Amakusa Shirou Tokisada with his two arm Noble Phantasms, Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater. By connecting both arms to the leylines, excessive Magical Energy is inserted in the Magic Circuits of both arms and made to rampage. A destruction-type Noble Phantasm that refines pseudo-black matter and swallows all beings on the surroundings. Because it requires an excessively vast magical energy, originally it is impossible to employ it as a Noble Phantasm. In order to completely impel it as Noble Phantasm, he must first somehow establish a magic energy supply route different from his Master. Miike Tenta Mitsuyo: is the sword of Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, formerly the favored blade of a "certain one-eyed master swordsman." While normally just a simple armament summoned with Shirou, Caster of Red's Enchant skill is able to render it as a C-rank Noble Phantasm. Due to it being an "incredibly famous sword", Caster was able to make it of much higher quality than other objects, using his writing prowess to describe how the blade is "magnificently sharp" and the amount of blood that had stained it in its lifetime to great effect. It is a Japanese sword with an iron scabbard, sharing the traditional shape but also carrying "various aspects" imbued by the soul of the swordsmith. Compared to "beautiful and lovely blades that possess a shine worthy of being called works of art", the sword is a "broadminded and deadly blade" that "specializes in cutting something." It is a first-rate sword, acknowledged as such by even Servants with their wide-ranging perspectives on all kinds of weapons. It carries the magical energy normally found in Noble Phantasms, and it allows him to damage Berserker of Black and receives her blows without at all damaging the sword. Class skills * God's Resolution: One of the skills of the Ruler class that gives them a privilege over the Holy Grail War as per their class, shown through the obtainment of two Command spells that they can use against Servants and which only they themselves can possess. Due to not being a participant in the Great Holy Grail War, however, this skill has been lost. * Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Shirou holds an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to nullify any magical attack or enchantment short of a lengthy Greater Ritual, and is generally untouchable to modern magi. It also allows him to resist abilities such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation for as long as they are magical in nature. * True Name Discernment: Status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering an opponent. Personal Skills * Baptism Sacrament: A type of magecraft that changed style into a church form. It is superbly effective on spiritual beings, sublimating them in an instant. This ability allowed him to instantly defeat the Nameless Vampire upon completion when used in conjunction with his Noble Phantasms due to the vampire being both a spiritual being and a creature weak to things pertaining to the Church. * Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Shirou holds an C- Rank in this skill, allowing him to easily manipulate normal individuals with no knowledge of magecraft and have them believe his Revelations without basis, albeit with more difficulty than Joan of Arc. * Revelation: A skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Spirits Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Servants Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7